A Breath of Snow and Ashes/Chapter Guide
Part I: Rumors of War :CHAPTER 1: An Interrupted Conversation :CHAPTER 2: Dutch Cabin :CHAPTER 3: Keep Your Friends Close :CHAPTER 4: Serpent in Eden :CHAPTER 5: The Shadows Which Fire Throws :CHAPTER 6: Ambush :CHAPTER 7: James Fraser, Indian Agent Part II: A Gathering of Shadows :CHAPTER 8: Victim of a Massacre :CHAPTER 9: The Threshold of War :CHAPTER 10: Duty Calls :CHAPTER 11: Bloodwork :CHAPTER 12: Further Mysteries of Science :CHAPTER 13: Safe Hands :CHAPTER 14: People of the Snowbird :CHAPTER 15: Stakit To Droon Part III: To Every Thing There Is a Season :CHAPTER 16: Le Mot Juste :CHAPTER 17: The Limits of Power :CHAPTER 18: Vroom :CHAPTER 19: Making Hay :CHAPTER 20: Dangerous Gifts :CHAPTER 21: We Have Ignition :CHAPTER 22: Ensorcellment :CHAPTER 23: Anesthesia :CHAPTER 24: Touch Me Not :CHAPTER 25: Ashes to Ashes Part IV: Abduction :CHAPTER 26: An Eye to the Future :CHAPTER 27: The Malting Floor :CHAPTER 28: Curses :CHAPTER 29: Perfectly Fine :CHAPTER 30: The Captive :CHAPTER 31: And So To Bed :CHAPTER 32: Hanging’s Too Good :CHAPTER 33: In Which Mrs. Bug Takes a Hand :CHAPTER 34: The Exhibits in the Case Part V: Great Unexpectations :CHAPTER 35: Laminaria :CHAPTER 36: Winter Wolves :CHAPTER 37: Le Maître Des Champignons :CHAPTER 38: A De’il in the Milk :CHAPTER 39: I Am the Resurrection Part VI: On the Mountain :CHAPTER 40: Bird-Spring :CHAPTER 41: The Gun-Smith :CHAPTER 42: Dress Rehearsal :CHAPTER 43: Displaced Persons :CHAPTER 44: Scotchee :CHAPTER 45: A Taint In The Blood :CHAPTER 46: In Which Things Gang Agley :CHAPTER 47: Bees and Switches :CHAPTER 48: Woodears :CHAPTER 49: The Venom of the North Wind :CHAPTER 50: Sharp Edges :CHAPTER 51: The Calling :CHAPTER 52: M-I-C- Part VII: Rolling Downhill :CHAPTER 53: Principles :CHAPTER 54: Flora MacDonald’s Barbecue :CHAPTER 55: Wendigo :CHAPTER 56: Tar and Feathers :CHAPTER 57: The Minister's Return Part VIII: The Call :CHAPTER 58: Love One Another :CHAPTER 59: Froggy Goes A-Courting :CHAPTER 60: The Pale Horseman Rides :CHAPTER 61: A Noisome Pestilence :CHAPTER 62: Amoeba :CHAPTER 63: Moment of Decision :CHAPTER 64: I Am the Resurrection, Part 2 :CHAPTER 65: Moment of Declaration :CHAPTER 66: The Dark Rises :CHAPTER 67: The Last Laugh Part IX: The Bones of Time :CHAPTER 68: Savages :CHAPTER 69: A Stampede of Beavers :CHAPTER 70: Emily :CHAPTER 71: Black Pudding :CHAPTER 72: Betrayals :CHAPTER 73: Double-Dealing :CHAPTER 74: So Romantic :CHAPTER 75: Lice Part X: Where's Perry Mason When You Need Him? :CHAPTER 76: Dangerous Correspondence :CHAPTER 77: The Eighteenth of April :CHAPTER 78: The Universal Brotherhood of Man :CHAPTER 79: Alarms :CHAPTER 80: The World Turned Upside Down :CHAPTER 81: Benefit of the Doubt :CHAPTER 82: Not The End Of The World :CHAPTER 83: Declarations :CHAPTER 84: Among the Lettuces :CHAPTER 85: The Stolen Bride :CHAPTER 86: Priorities :CHAPTER 87: Justice Is Mine, Sayeth The Lord :CHAPTER 88: In The Wake of Scandal :CHAPTER 89: A Moonlicht Flicht :CHAPTER 90: Forty-Six Beans to the Good :CHAPTER 91: A Reasonably Neat Scheme :CHAPTER 92: Amanuensis :CHAPTER 93: In Which I Impersonate a Lady :CHAPTER 94: Absquatulation :CHAPTER 95: The Cruizer :CHAPTER 96: Gunpowder, Treason, and Plot :CHAPTER 97: For The Sake of One Who Is Part XI: In the Day of Vengeance :CHAPTER 98: To Keep a Ghost at Bay :CHAPTER 99: Old Master :CHAPTER 100: A Trip to the Seaside :CHAPTER 101: Nightwatch :CHAPTER 102: Anemone :CHAPTER 103: Put to the Question :CHAPTER 104: Sleeping With a Shark :CHAPTER 105: The Prodigal :CHAPTER 106: Rendezvous :CHAPTER 107: The Dark of the Moon :CHAPTER 108: Damn Tall :CHAPTER 109: All The News That’s Fit to Print :CHAPTER 110: The Smell of Light :CHAPTER 111: January Twenty-First :CHAPTER 112: Oathbreaker :CHAPTER 113: The Ghosts of Culloden Part XII: Time Will Not Be Ours Forever :CHAPTER 114: Amanda :CHAPTER 115: Nosepicker :CHAPTER 116: The Ninth Earl of Ellesmere :CHAPTER 117: Surely Justice and Mercy Shall Follow Me :CHAPTER 118: Regret :CHAPTER 119: Loth to Depart :CHAPTER 120: If Only For Myself :CHAPTER 121: Across the Abyss :CHAPTER 122: The Guardian :CHAPTER 123: Return of the Native :CHAPTER 124: Property of the King :Epilogue I: Lallybroch :Epilogue II: The Devil Is In the Details Category:Chapter Guides